Adventures with the Trouble Making Trio
by kpohe8
Summary: Just a bunch of random adventures involving Artemis, Wally and Dick. These aren't in any particular order and age doesn't really matter with these little snippets of their lives. This will say completed but I will continue to update this. I'm open to any suggestions you want involving the three so just dm me if you have ideas. Other characters may be mentioned. No ships. Just crack
1. Staring Contest

Artemis and Wally sat on either side of the counter in the cave staring extremely intensely at each other as Dick walked in the room, dark shades covering his eyes/identity. They were the only ones in the cave.

 _'Staring contest.'_ Dick assumed. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, lowkey wanting to hope that the two other people in the cave were too occupied in their staring contest to notice the Boy Wonder.

"Hey, Robin." Wally and Artemis said in sync but continued to 'stare' at each other. They glared. They saw Dick walk in with their peripheral vision.

 _'So much for scaring them.'_

Wally's and Artemis' eyes thinned like they wanted to blink, or wished that either of them had heat vision to burn the other's skull. Dick couldn't tell the difference.

Dick went beside the counter so he was in between the two teens in front of him. Dick thought of something that would completely piss the both of them off as he did his signature smirk.

"Rob I swear if you do anything to make either of us blink I swear I will murder you in your sleep." Artemis threatened.

"Yeah. I'll gladly help her too since I actually know where you live." Artemis' eyes widened.

"You know where he lives?"

"The benefits of being his best friend." He smirked. Artemis' and Wally's eyes were watery.

"So you know his identity?"

"It's a given."

"What about bats?"

"What about bats?"

"Wouldn't he care?"

"Care to elaborate?"

'I think it's time I intervened and throw the both of them off.' Dick thought to himself as he continued to grin.

"I don't like that face he's making," Artemis said she was so close to blinking. It made Dick grin more, almost making him cackle.

Wally's face scrunched into a more serious one. "Neither. It's too wide of a grin. It's making him look like he was exposed to Joker's gas or something." His eyes were watering so much Dick reckons a tear was rolling down his face. "Dude why are making that face? It's scaring me and I'm not even looking at you."

Dick only smirked more, if that was even possible. He cackled. It was being suppressed for too long for Dick's liking.

"You know Artemis you are my best friend too right?" She scoffed. Her eyes dying.

"Yeah if I'm your so-called best friend then why don't I know where you live?"

"You do." Her eyes remained wide. From surprise or the fact that she was desperately not going to lose? No one knew. "You've been to my house many times."

Artemis blanked as Wally cocked a head at her. Neither had any idea what was going on in Boy Wonder's mind. Both of them were just as confused as each other.

"What is he talking about?"

"I seriously don't know."

"Both of you look at me quickly." Both resisted but did. Dick almost died at their faces. So strained and wet. Without a second thought, Dick pulled off his glasses revealing his identity.

Both Wally and Artemis blinked. Then in a split second Dick was out cold.

"WHAT'D YOU DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"I PANICKED OKAY?!"

"YOU PUNCHED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I PUNCHED MY BEST FRIEND TOO!"

"HOW ARE YOU BEST FRIENDS WITH HIM?!"

"WHY SHOULD YOU KNOW?!"

"I WAS HIS BEST FRIEND FIRST!"

"AND?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AND?! YOU JUST KNOCKED DICK - I MEAN - ROBIN OUT!"

"AGAIN! I PANICKED!"

"SO YOU JUST CASUALLY PUNCH PEOPLE WHEN YOU PANIC?!"

"SORRY FOR HAVING SURVIVAL INSTINCTS!"

"UGH!" Wally threw his hands up in the air as he started pacing around the room. He looked at Dick lying on the floor. "He's probably got a concussion now."

Artemis followed knelt beside Dick taking his arms. "Well help me take him to the medical bay."

"Just give him here." Wally picked up the Boy Wonder and super-sped over to the medical bay leaving Artemis alone for a split second before she ran behind.

She met the two there, Wally inspecting Dick making sure he didn't have any serious injuries.

"He's fine." He spoke, noticing the young archer walking into the room with a concerned face. Wally breathed out heavily.

"That's good."

There was an awkward pause between them.

"What do we do if bats found out?" Artemis asked.

"We? No, you're dealing with him by yourself."

"What? No!"

"Yeah!"

"No way!"

"You're the one who punched his protege!"

"He's the one who semi-revealed his identity!"

"Doesn't hide the fact that you punched him!"

"Ugh!" Artemis threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

Dick started stirring and both turned their attention to him.

"Rob, you alright?" Wally asked as he helped the boy up.

"Yeah, I'll be 'right." He looked over at Artemis. "Remind me not to freak you out again."

"You wouldn't listen to me."

"Right you are."

Wally pulled Dick into a corner of the room. Dick still had his glasses off. "Why would you reveal your identity to her? And how is she your best friend too?" Wally whisper shouted. Dick was about to answer but Artemis interrupted.

"Just because you two are in the corner of the room doesn't mean I can't hear you." When Wally saw Dick look over at the archer he put his hands over Dick's eyes.

"Protect your identity." He whisper/shouted.

"Whisper/shouting doesn't help either." Artemis leaned on one leg as she crossed her arms over her chest. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yeah anyway," Dick started as he removed the hand from his eyes. "Artemis goes to my school and knows me as Richard 'Dick' Grayson. She also knows my alter ego/superhero identity 'Robin'. Only she didn't put two and two together until I spelled it out for her a few moments ago." He said snickering.

"Hey, I had hunches." She defended.

Wally shook his head and put a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I am very disappointed in you Artemis." He shook his head more. "Very, very disappointed."

She rolled her eyes and pushed the hand off her shoulder. "Whatever."

"So who won the staring contest?" Dick asked with a devilish smirk on his face knowing that they had to have a rematch due to the tie.

"I did." Wally and Artemis said in sync. "No, I did!"

The two began to bicker as Dick slowly backed out of the room and back into the kitchen to where his glasses were dropped and put them back on his face.


	2. Text Messages

**Quick A/N: This isn't the best but I absolutely love these. There will definitely be more of them just not for the time being ahha\**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I forget to do these but I don't own anything but the plot**

 _Dick added Wally and Artemis_

 _Dick named the conversation "MA BEST FWENDS"_

A: Oh boy whats this

W: Dick...

D: I wanted to make a group chat with my BEST FRIENDS

A: Yeah

A: Sure you did

W: Why do you always seem to spit venom EVERYWHERE

A: I do not

W: Do too!

W: To?

A: Do NOT

W: Two?

W: Doesnt matter

D: Ive only sent one message

A: Whatever baywatch

D: And you two have already started bickering

A: Regrets?

W: Its not bickering

W: Its discussing

A: Disgusting?

A: WAIT I JUST READ THAT

W: Hahaha

D: Good one A

D: And slight regrets

A: Shut up

A: Im leaving this bye

 _Artemis left the conversation_

W: Bye bye Arty! I'm gonna miss you!

 _Dick added Artemis to the conversation_

 _Artemis left the conversation_

W: Not

 _Dick added Artemis to the conversation_

A: Dick im trying to leave

D: Ik and youre not leaving

A: Why

D: Wally said hed miss you

W: No i didn't

D: Dont deny the truth

D: You know ill send a ss of the chat

W: ...

W: That looks like ass

 _Artemis left the conversation_

 _Wally left the conversation_

D: Great


	3. Team Showers

_**A/N: So I've had this idea for a while now but my execution on the idea isn't as good as I'd hope. The idea is basically the team showering in weird and awkward positions because of injuries they may have acquired on missions, yeah someone can have a better crack at writing it...**_

 _ **Hopefully someone would rewrite this better anyway...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or characters**_

Going on serious life-threatening missions, it's no doubt that the team would attain scratches, bruises, grazes and more. On the even more exhausting missions, the team would spend the night at Mount Justice.

Meaning the team would have to shower.

In a public space.

Together.

This particualr mission though, the only ones who really got beat up were the three humans of the team, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis. The rest of the team was pretty much unscathed.

While the three human teammates took their time getting to the showers the other three were quick to get in and out, wanting to just relax while they could.

Artemis was the first of the late comers who got to the locker room just before the showers. She wore her bikini revealing a a patch of raw skin the size of a palm on her right calf and a few scratches just above her elbows.

"Well isn't this going to be fun while a shower," she thought to herself.

As she mentally prepared herself for the unwanted pain to come, Wally made it to the same locker rooms Artemis was in. He was wearing short board shorts which exposed the many scratches on his back. "Hey Artemis, nice leg," he joked referring to the raw skin patch o her leg.

"Yeah thanks," she rolled her eyes before catching a glimpse of Wally's back. "I could say the same for your back."

"So aren't we all gonna have fun showering tonight?" Another voice was heard. The two teammates turned to see Dick also in a pair of short board shorts, exposing some rather nasty cuts on his abs and a small raw patch of skin on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Artemis' voice wavered. "Fun."

Now it was just the three of them somewhat awkwardly standing around in the empty locker room, their things already placed where needed.

"So," Wally started. "Before we shower, anyone care to tell how they got the injuries?"

Clearly trying to stall, everyone knew how they got their injuries. No one wanted to shower with those same injuries though.

Artemis began. "Who would've thought that I would get injured on the part of my body that was covered?" Artemis chuckled slightly, earning a smile from the two other boys. "You'd think that I would have the same injuries as Boy Wonder here."

"You took a pretty bad tumble after Sportsmaster cut the string from your grapple arrow while you were gliding down." Dick stated.

"Yeah but still. My leg?" She asked exasperated. "You'd think that part of my body would remain injury free."

"Me with my back."

"And me with my abs," Dick said with a smirk. The blonde archer rolled her eyes but withheld her remark ready to escape her lips. "Once Cheshire got a hold of the bottom part of my suit and ripped it off, yeah I'm surprised that I didn't get more injured."

"Easy for you to say," Wally stated. "You're not the one who got jumped from her. I'm just glad she didn't have her sais with her. She's vicious."

"Yeah. Runs in the family," Artemis said. The three of them laughed a little then returned to the matter at hand. "I don't want to shower."

"Agreed."

"Neither."

When the three of them finally decided to shower, let's just say things were awkward. In a funny way.

The water ran for a good five minutes without either of them stepping foot into the showers. Eventually Artemis was the first to venture into the dangerous liquid pouring from above. If she kept standing outside then she would never get her hair washed. She sighed loudly as she awkwardly bent forwards and stuck her right leg up and out, making sure the water went no where near it. She heard snickers from behind her as she rinsed her hair. "What are you laughing at?" She scolded.

"You look ridiculous," Wally laughed. Dick laughed with him.

"Whatever," Artemis mumbled as she continued to wash her hair.

Wally and Dick decided with go in at the same time. They didn't look as ridiculous as Artemis but it wasn't by much. Dick didn't even attempt to wash his hair and only let the lower part of his body soak in the running water. Wally's back cracked as he arched it backwards, making sure the water wouldn't touch his back.

Both guys heard a chuckle. "Yeah I look ridiculous," She said looking at the guys. When they looked over at her she was balancing on her left leg, right leg sticking out in a perfect 90* angle. She also had her arms outstretched as if she was doing yoga.

"Artemis you look like a blonde Samara doing yoga." Then Dick cackled which caused Wally to laugh.

"Dickhead," she mumbled.

"That's a new one," Wally said, bending so far back that it seemed inhumane.

"You look like you should be apart of the exorcist," Artemis said as she peeped one grey eye open through her long, wet blonde hair. Her hair went down as far as her mid thigh now that it was wet.

"Artemis just stop you look freaky," Wally said honestly. She closed her eye and smirked. She let out a small, menacing giggle which chilled both guys to the bone.

"Artemis?" Dick asked, genuinely scared of his teammate now. She continued to giggle menacingly.

She opened her eyes slowly, revealing only the whites of her eyes. She lowered her right leg forward, then lowered her arms and began walking in the general direction of the two guys showering. They were opposite her right next to each other watching her every move. Shivers were sent down their spines.

"Seven days," she whispered.

Both guys whimpered slightly. "Artemis?" Wally asked in a high pitched voice.

She closed her eyes and laughed manically. After tears welled in her eyes and hands clutching her stomach, she steadied her breathing. "I wish I could've seen your faces," she chuckled as she walked back to her shower to rinse herself off for the final time, somewhat forgetting about her right leg before speaking. She turned the water off immediately as the guys did. They all went to get their towels and laughed together as they dried themselves and got changed.


End file.
